


The Proposal

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Jude's got a happy surprise for Zero.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96
Collections: Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> ...another one of my, 'let's write my way out of writer's block' fics. I wasn't going to post it because it seemed corny, but what the heck! ♥

It’s a quiet morning.

Zero’s lying in and Jude’s working from home because it’s a Sunday.

These are the moments he’s come to cherish the most. Sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal while Zero bitches about the fact that there’s  _ nothing  _ in the fridge.

It turns out that Jude can manage projects of varying sizes but he’s useless when it comes to grocery shopping.

Except for this week.

This week he made  _ sure  _ that he picked up a box of Zero’s favourite Golden Hoops cereal  _ specifically  _ the kind that comes with a toy. Zero might have people fooled with his rough around the edges bad boy exterior, but Jude gets to see the real him.

The  _ real _ Zero was very annoyed that Jude tossed out the last box without retrieving the toy.

“You’re not supposed to go  _ fishing  _ for it, Jude,” was Zero’s pointed reply when Jude suggested that he take it out as soon as he opens the box. “It’s supposed to be a happy surprise.”

"Don't you think you're being ridiculous?"

Zero's eyes darkened and Jude sensed a story - it turned out that when he was a kid, he never got anything from his foster parents. Being lucky enough to find the toy in the cereal box was all he had. 

Today, Jude’s planned the  _ happiest _ of surprises.

He watches quietly when Zero slinks into the kitchen and grabs the milk from the fridge. He sets it on the table and grabs the Golden Hoops, sitting down across from Jude without uttering a word.

His hair is sticking up in a million different directions and he looks exhausted, yet he still takes Jude's breath away, makes his heart beat a love song. 

“How much did I drink last night?” Zero grumbles, pouring out the cereal into his bowl, eyes perking up when he sees the plastic packet. “Sweet. Let’s see what plastic delight they’re offering up this month.”

Jude watches him rip open the packet and pull out a small plastic tube.

“This is odd,” Zero says, glancing up at him briefly. “The box says this month’s gift is supposed to be a miniature truck.”

Jude can't help his amusement. “Should I be concerned that you’re really into cereal box junk?”

Zero laughs quietly. “There are worse vices, Jude. Anyway, I have no idea what this thing is. It looks like a…”

He trails off just as he plucks out the ring Jude’s spent the last three months picking out. It's nestled in the bed of the miniature truck - something which took much longer than anticipated to arrange, but Jude knows it was worth it. 

Zero looks up at him, eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and amusement. “W-what is this?”

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Jude says, unable to stick to his carefully prepared script because he’s shaking under the table, leg bouncing up and down like a jackhammer. “Gideon, will you marry me?”

It takes Zero a while to respond, but Jude sees his answer in his eyes first, knows that he hasn’t fucked up when they soften and his mouth curves up gently.

“Of course, I will, stupid. Yes, I’ll marry you." 

_ Fin.  _

  
  



End file.
